wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Lievinsky
Alexander Lievinsky is a Lexicanium of the 2nd Company (Sayeret Gibor) for the Storm Zealots Space Marine chapter. He is known for his wise decision making, a high sense of honour, his stable-mindedness and his overwhelming desire to aid others in need. He was selected to become a Neophyte of the Storm Zealots Chapter alongside dozens of other prospective Aspirants. Alexander is a natural-born psyker and is known to be able to read people's minds and thoughts with ease. History Official Imperial records have left few details about Alexander Lievinsky, but it is said that he lived in the orphanage at city of Tel Hayom until the age of 10. Talented, early on he showed an addiction to reading and learning about the past, the orphanage's mistress decided to have the young Alexander trained as a scholar of a local Jerasian Synagogue, which he reluctantly refused. By the age of 15 he began to work as a ceramite miner alongside Michael Zachariah at the mines of An Geidi. It was discovered there that Alexander is a natural born psyker through his ability of reading the warden's mind as well as causing a crack from a ceramite minerals in just a second. During the Tau invasion led by Commander Ravenbane, the mines of An Geidi were raided by Tau Breacher Teams and Fire Warriors. The 19 year old Alexander and the other miners led a defensive charge against the grayskins. It was during a middle of war did Alexander psychic power burst along with his rage against the Tau Forces. In a sudden second a psychic wave emit and the remaining Fire Warriors and Breacher team were smite down by Alexander's psychic power. The psychic burst cause the young psyker to fall unconscious and were abducted by an Astartes and taken aboard a Thunderhawk Gunship which soon arrived at the fortress-monastery of Golean Heights. When Alexander awoke, he were soon line up with other recruits as the Space Marine Chaplain and the 9th Company Captain began to give their speech on how they had all been chosen to become the Emperor's Angels of a Death - a Space Marine. Among the 830 potential recruits, only 38 other members survived the brutal induction and at the end of their training, Alexander and the others received their black carapace implant and became fully-fledged Space Marine Battle-Brothers. Realizing the young Space Marine possessed innate psychic abilities, Alexander was quickly assigned to the Chapter's Librarium and was trained by Chief Librarian Yochanan Shammai himself. The training take some years and Alexander showed that he was a stable psyker, able to channel his energies, stabilize his mind, and kept his sanity from the dangers of the Warp. Among all the knowledge and abilities the Librarium thought him, it was later discovered that Alexander was an experts in mind-reading and Geomancy. He was able to control the power of any ground substances, whether in a lush jungle planet or an airless moon. After undergoing many errant missions, conducted meditations and various trials, Alexander's process of becoming a Lexicanium was completed. Lexicanium Alexander then transferred to the 2nd Company where he would aid Captain Yuval Abargil as well as being reunited with his old friend Michael Zachariah and others that survived the brutal induction. Lexicanium Alexander showed his power abilities during the recent Tau invasion, where he used the surrounding canyons to entomb the Tau convoy and ambush team. He later cast a hailstorm of sand, rock, and ceramite upon the invading forces while the 2nd Company gunned down the Tau forces from higher ground. The young, but powerful Librarian continued to display his natural talents and through his powers of mind reading he was able to breach the mind of Ethereals, Mad Doks, and even Tyranid Zoanthropes and a Norn Queen without getting hurt or losing his sanity. Rumours said that during the Indravari War, Alexander, was able to channel the combined energy of Librarian Ramdev of the Space Naga in a gestalt effort and were able to reach and read the Tyranid Hive Mind itself, and still maintained his consciousness and sanity, although he passed out for a few hours. During the Dargosa Crusade, Lexicanium Alexander show his innate abilities once again, when he was able to utilise his power to snap the leg-bones of a charging heretic army of Lord Gangrius, crippled the entirety of the charging enemy forces, which were quickly made short work of by both the local Imperial Guard and the Storm Zealots, who fought them with ease. Lexicanium Alexander is well known for having single-handedly defeated the Chaos Sorcerer Nehrakir the Watchful Eye through a psychic duel, inflicting grievous wounds and delivering the final fatal death blow with his power sword and cast him back screaming into the Immaterium. He is even known to have slain a Zoanthrope Alpha with his powerful psychic mind that resulted in a momentous victory for the Storm Zealots, Thousand Blades and Space Naga Chapters during Indravari Wars. Aside from his expertise as a psyker, Lexicanium Alexander has proven to be an excellent strategist, able to create ambushes, defence-craft, even manoeuvering the 2nd Company when the Captain is absent. Alongside Chaplain Roth, they sometimes brainstorm ideas and give tactical suggestions to Captain Zachariah so that a campaign can be won efficiently and expeditiously. Primaris Space Marine Ascension During the defense of Forgeworld Alepth Tetra, the Storm Zealots 2nd Company heard the news of the 5th Company Captain transformation. Alexander alongside Gozalius Roth, Michael Zachariah, Abderachman Avram, and Kevin ben Aaron undergo the transformation, they were all cut open from the crown to heel and with it, three new Primaris organs were implanted within their bodies. As the procedure conducted to the famed Chapter Master of the Ultramarines Marneus Calgar, Alexander, and other volunteers were shutdown and restarted from their metabolism and after 40 Terran minutes of presumed death state with Alexander himself woke after 13 Terran minutes of death state. They woke up and raised as a Primaris Space Marines. The Primaris Astartes soon undergo a fast self-orientation and was equipped with new Primaris Mark X Power Armor. Personality Known to be a real bookworm and possessing an insatiable thirst for knowledge, Alexander Lievinsky was a talented and intelligent person during his days at the orphanage. He mastered the language of High and Low Gothic at the age of 9 and was able to read an ancient manuscript in an unknown language of the past. Believed to be tainted with Chaos, he was dragged to the Jerasian Synagogues where local Rabbis and Sanhedrin begin to test him and proved that there was no taint or corruption within him aside from his outstanding psychic aptitude. Through his experience of mind reading his foes, Lexicanium Alexander is able to understand the language of an enemy, even their vox channel communications as well as the silent commands of a Tyranid Hive Mind. A true master of geomancy, Alexander is able to manipulate the power of earthly elements to empower his men and slaughter his foes. Lexicanium Alexander Lievinsky does possess a ruthless hatred of non-humanoid species, as he will use his fury to empower his psychic strikes as he destroys many battle suits, daemon engines, or gigantic bioforms at full power. Notoriously, he was an advocate and highly vocal supporter of Captain Zachariah's use of ancient and forbidden technology when he virus-bombed the heavily populated Tau world of M'keros in order to lure out the Tau Ethereal Aun Yarel and Commander Skyspear to battle. Appearance Lexicanium Alexander Lievinsky is a native to Jeras. During his short time as a battle-brother, he wore a Mark VII 'Aquila' pattern power armor and was armed with a plasma gun, his favorite weapon of choice. Later, after the disaster at planet Gassar upon the discovery of psychic ability he possessed, he was transferred to the Chapter's Librarium and later on to the 2nd Company. He now wears the panoply of a Librarian with an in-built psychic hood. He lost his left eye to a Tyranid Ravener, leaving a big scar stretched from his left brow to the nose. He received an implant for his left eye and since then, he always wears his custom photolense helmet that is able to detect enemy heat signatures and movement with ease. Wargear *''Angel's Shield'' - A relic Power Rod which contains a shard from Eldar Farseer Force Staff that once used to calm down a warp storm. It was said that the female farseer upon dying gave her broken staff to Lexicanium Alexander while on his errant mission of recovering an artifact at planet New Ceaster. The Power Rod able to channel even stronger psychic energy upon his foe as well as increase the range of effect. The relic Power Rod also emits a very strong gravitic Conversion Field around its wearer *'Plasma Pistol' - Alexander's favorite weapon of choice since his early service as a scout of the 9th Company. *'Force Sword'- Alexander sometimes use it dual wielded with his Power Rod while duelling his most worthy foe. *''Veil of Judah'' - A near relic Psychic Hood worn by one of the most legendary Epistolary in the history of Storm Zealots, Judah Yesayahu. This Psychic Hood able to stabilize Alexander's mind even further and allowed him to channel even more psychic energy while conserving his strength from protecting his fellow battle brother to crush down his enemy with ease. *'Librarian Power Armor' - Alexander's standard issue Librarian Armor. His power armor is filled with purity seals and Jerasian script of protection attached to each limb. *''Kybrael''- Lexicanium Alexander's personal cybernetic warrior cherub that was created by the Magos Biologis. Kybrael often accompany Lexicanium Alexander through his many missions, it work either as messengers among the squad nor to channel his psychic energy. He is armed with a small shield and a small blade. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines